


Ice Rinks and Hijinks.

by Taurusicorn2400



Series: Christmas Cheer [6]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurusicorn2400/pseuds/Taurusicorn2400
Summary: Clemerva being clemerva
Relationships: Clementine & Minerva (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Minerva (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Christmas Cheer [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038153
Kudos: 6





	Ice Rinks and Hijinks.

**Author's Note:**

> Scarlett is an child oc and a discord friend made for clemerva. So hope you enjoy her.

"Do you think they'll have my size?"

Clementine, Minerva, and their daughter, Scarlett, are currently going to an ice skating rink for a family day. It had seemed like a miracle that both Clem and Minnie had a day off work at the same time. And that Scarlett didn't have school. So family day.

"Min, you wear a size 10. You'll be fine." Clementine pulls into the parking lot of the rink.

"True. You right."

"I'm always right."

"That you are."

After pulling into a parking space, they get out of the car, helping Scarlett out of her car seat. She jumps to the ground, eager to get to skating.

"You ready to tear up the skating rink Scar?" Minnie grabs the little girl's hand so they can cross the street.

"Yuh huh. I'm going to be the best ice skater ever!"

"High ambition, this one has." 

"She gets that from me." Clem takes Scarlett's other hand as they enter the building.

"Hey I can be ambitious."

"Trying to see if you can juggle chainsaws while singing twinkle twinkle little star for our daughter isn't ambition, that's just dangerous."

"You just don't know art when you see it. Right Scar?"

"If I say yes, can I have two scoops of ice cream tonight?" Scarlett looks up at her mother.

"Yes. With sprinkles."

"Then, yes. It was art."

"I cannot believe you just bribed our daughter."

"Got to use what's in your arsenal." The redhead smirks.

"Just for that, you're paying."

Minnie had her shocked pikachu face on as Clementine took her wallet out of her pocket and pays for the skates and time slot. What could she do? That's right, nothing. Because she's whipped as fuck. Also because Clem is right.

Anyway, back to what you're here for. Clementine helps Scarlett put her skates on after she puts her own on. As soon as both laces were tied up, the little girl waddled her way towards the rink.

"Scar wait for one of us to hold you han-"

As soon as the girl stepped onto the rink, she flew backwards on the ice straight onto her butt.

"Oh god are you OK?!" Both parents rushed to the fallen girl, helping her stand, and making sure nothing was broken.

As soon as she was up on her feet, Scarlett lets out a stream of laughs. "Did you see me?! I went flying! That was so fun."

Minnie and Clem both let out sighs of relief as they heard the girl laugh. They each grab one of the girl's hands to keep her upright.

"Yeah we did see. But next time, please don't go without one of us there." The redhead slowly skates forward so Scarlett can get used to moving on skates.

Scarlett stays still as her mothers slowly skate forward, pulling her along. She looks down at the skates, watching as she moves forward.

"Look! I'm doing it, I'm skating!"

"Yeah, you are!" 

They skate a few more laps around the rink before sitting down and eating some nachos, or something. 

"So, did you have fun?" Clem asked the young girl.

"Yeah, so much fun. Most fun ever!" Scarlett excalms mouth full of food. 

"I also had fun." Minnie says, mouth also full of food.

Minnie and Scarlett are so alike, Clem is scared sometimes. 

"I'm glad y'all had fun."

"Can we do it again sometime?" Scarlett asks, mouth still full of food.

"Yeah, maybe. And stop talking with your mouth full."

"But mom gets to do it."

"That's because your mom is a giant baby." Clem's statement causes the young girl to laugh.

That got Minnie's attention. "Wha-hey!"


End file.
